


A Crying Yamaguchi

by jaxxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Transvolleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears were falling down his best friend's face, and Kei could only stare, wide eyed and suddenly nervous. No matter how long they had been friends, Kei could not handle seeing his friend cry. He was never good with emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crying Yamaguchi

As they always did after practice, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi head to the former's house, and once there sit in Tsukishima's room to work on unfinished homework until dinner.

But as Kei sits on his bedroom floor, tapping his pencil, he can't help but feel a difference in the air surrounding them. Something was off.

Kei was just about to reach for his headphones to drown out the feeling, only to come up short when he chanced a glance at Yamaguchi. 

Tears were falling down his best friend's face, and Kei could only stare, wide eyed and suddenly nervous. No matter how long they had been friends, Kei could not handle seeing his friend cry. He was never good with emotions.

Yamaguchi had his head tilted down over his unfinished homework, pencil still clenched in his hand, "Tsukki," he almost pleaded.

Kei couldn't do anything but push aside the papers in front of his pained best friend and pry the pencil from his unfeeling fingers. Yamaguchi did the rest, throwing himself into Kei's arms, silent crying turning into loud sobbing. 

The freckled boy clutched onto Kei's shirt as if he was on the edge of a cliff and it was the only thing keeping him alive. Yamaguchi stayed there, taking a few calming breaths until he could breathe normally, save for the occasional hitch in his chest.

"Tsukki, I can't do it anymore, I've been so selfish with you, and it's been making me so tired." Yamaguchi's shaking words hit Kei's ears and he becomes alert, worried for what his friend has to say.

"Tsukki, please don't leave me after I tell you, I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Yamaguchi sucks in a few breaths before continuing, "if I could, I wouldn't tell you ever, but it hurts so much, I have to tell someone, so please don't leave me Kei!"

Kei is taken aback with the passion Yamaguchi was giving off and squeezed the boy tighter to himself, hoping the action would be answer enough. 

It must have been, as not a minute later, Yamaguchi was looking Kei straight in the eye. And seeing his best friend as he was made Kei wonder if he would ever be willing to leave him. The broken-hearted look on his face, his entire body shaking, yet his eyes were still so passionate. He almost lost himself in thought.

"Kei," His attention snapped back, "I'm...I'm a girl!" Yamaguchi yelled, voice cracking in the process. And before Kei could even open his mouth, Yamaguchi continued, "Please understand. I've always felt like a girl, I want to grow up to be a woman, I really do, and I'm so confused. Don't leave me." 

The newly outed girl, still sitting in Kei's lap had her head tilted down, hands holding onto fistfuls of Kei's shirt, she looked so very...

"Pathetic."

•.•.•.•.•.

Yamaguchi tensed in Kei's lap, pushing herself away from the boy as quickly as she could.

Kei cringed at his slip up. "No, I do, I promise! You just looked so..."

The silence was back, the room dark as the sun had set awhile ago.

A giggle followed by full out laughter surprised Kei, who quickly looked back to his friend.

"You're so bad at this, Tsukki."

Kei closed his eyes in relief, only nodding in agreement, making the laughter grow stronger.

And when he opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but smile, as there sat his best friend, looking so light and free, tears drying on her face, snot building at her nose, but a smile stuck on her face as she laughed her loudest laugh.

Kei would protect her with his entire being and take care of whoever stood in her way. He toyed with the thought of being a sort of big brother to her. He smiled wider, eyes meeting her own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, tell me!! I am open to writing more of this au, so if you want more please let me know. ^-^


End file.
